


Play pretend

by Blue_Queen662



Series: Not Enough Shance [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/M, Fem!Lance, Galra Empire, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Plot, Sex, Shiro is Kuro, Sudden pregnancy, Team Voltron Family, drugs?, not so good ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Queen662/pseuds/Blue_Queen662
Summary: With Keith back safely with Voltron, the team has finally found time to relax.For Lance, she takes this as opportunity to have some fun with Shiro, and Shiro is all for it, until she finds out that Shiro is a lot different then she released...





	1. Pretend It’s Me

 

Her lips press against Shiro’s. Hungry, Shiro devoured her lips, his tongue taking the lead of hers as his large, rough hands cup her cheeks. She moves into his grasp, loving every second.

 

Lance clings to the back of Shiro’s shirt, clawing at his shoulders as he presses herback up against the wall. Her left leg wrapped around his waist as she tries to press closer.

 

 _‘Finally. Finally he’s letting me in,’_ she thought, pulling away from the sloppy kiss.  This was the first time they’ve been able to do something like this since he went missing. She missed this.

 

Lance knows this will most likely be a one time thing. Both of them, and the team, have been stressed lately. With Keith finally returned to the team, it’s peaceful now.

 

Shiro will probably forget, or pretend that it never happened. Like a leader would.

 

She’s fine with that. She just wants this to last long enough for her to regret it.

 

She’s a soldier in the fight against the Galra. A weapon created to fight alongside her team, and will keep fighting until the war is won.

 

Even with their relationship being hidden form the team, she’s fibe with that. As long as Shiro belongs to her, Lance will die happily.

 

Slowly, the black paladin’s hands slid down her body, resting on her lower hips. His mouth sucks on her neck, making her let out soundless gasps, and drool pools from her mouth.

 

“Beautiful,” The leader mutters, lightly bitting down on her tender shoulder. “God you’re so beautiful.” The low, gruff praises from Shiro fill her ears. “I want to eat you,” he mutters, placing kisses up her neck.

 

A sharp gasp leaves her throat as Shiro lifts her up the ground, her legs finally wrapping around his hips and her fingers tangling in her hair - going back to smacking her lips with her leader.

 

“I want you,” she whispers into his lips.

 

A low, powerful and primal growl bubbles in his throat. “Good. I want you too,” he replies, grinning darkly.

 

She moans into the kiss as Shiro carries her to his bedroom.

 

The door to the room slid open. The room is dark, she couldn’t see a thing, but she didn’t have too; the yellow glow of Shiro’s eyes lit enough.

 

Of course she couldn’t see his eyes, she was too focussed on the kiss with her eyes closed.

 

Suddenly, he pushes her back to the the mattress with force, pinning her down with hunger in his eyes and thirst in his throat. 

 

“Shiro,” she whines, moving back into the warmth of the sheets and his touch. “Shiro,” she calls again.

 

Shiro lets out a farce howl of laughter. “Right. Call that name. Call my old name,” he orders, bitting down on his lower lip while letting his eyes glow once more.

 

“Shi-ro?” She stutters, opening her eyes. They widen further as she sees the yellow of his eyes. “Oh no,” she whispers, in horror.

 

“Kuro,” he growls. “The name ‘Shiro’ is dead to me,” he softly hisses. “I’d like to hear you call my new name now.”

 

Lance wanted to scream, to fight, but Kuro devours her lips once more. Her eyes tear up, her legs kicking underneath him while whining, muffled cries and screams echoing in her throat.

 

Lance’s limbs tremble, heart pounding in her ears, eyes shut tight as tears eye ducks and drool pooling from mouth. Her fingers curl into her fists, nails digging into the flesh of her palms.

 

This isn’t her Shiro. Lance was played like fettle and tricked. The man she loves is now cruel.

 

Even as Kuro pulls his lips away, she couldn’t open her eye. His hands let go of her wrists, she hadn’t even noticed him starting to remove her clothes. Too many tears stream down her face. Her body trembles under him. Ashamed.

 

“Don’t be so sad. I never lied to you,” he softly hushed her. “I’m still the same man you’ve always known, just a little different. Better.” The words are cold, heartless, like he takes pleasure in her being afraid. “Think of me as the upgraded version. I’m still your Shiro.”

 

Slowly, her trembling arms, she crosses her arms above her face like a shelled. It hurts, it hurts so much to hear his hot venom slip into her ears.

 

She was sobbing at this point. “No - no please,” begs Lance. “I- I don’t-“ she couldn’t speak properly. “Shi-Kuro - please don’t.” Her heart hurts, throat tight. “Don’t do this,” she begs with a raspy voice.

 

Kuro hums, hearing his name pass her lips. His tongue trails over the top row of his teeth. “I like that. Call my name again,” orders Kuro as he strips her of her jacket, leaving Lance in her bra.

 

Goosebumps cover the top over her skin, her shivering to the cold. She chokes back his name. “Kuro.” It hurts to say.

 

How she desperately wanted to cry out for Shiro, but he wasn’t him. This man wasn’t hers, he played her.

 

And she fell. Fell too hard to get up again.

 

So she’ll play - even if it hurts.

 

She’ll learn to play.

 

Without hesitation, she slowly moved her arms away from her shielding her tears eyes. Her arms wrap around his neck, her eyes still teary. She swallows back the pain.

 

“Kuro,” she whines, gently pulling him down with her hands around his neck. “Kiss me,” she softly orders him, which makes him scoff.

 

“Telling me what to do now?” He asks in disbelief, and a cocky smile across his face. “I like it.”

 

Lance’s fingers lease together behind Kuro’s neck. “Kuro,” she whispers, still shaken, but she won’t let him know. She’ll put on her mask.

 

There was nothing she could do. If she fights; surly he’d be able to snap her neck, or break her limbs - he’s stronger then her, Kuro has the upper hand in both mind and body. No one will hear her scream through the thick walls of the castle.

 

And if she gives in, it’ll only end in a broken heart - a broken heart that will heal. No matter how painful it is right now.

 

Who needs live anyway?

 

Soon enough, her fingers are pulling at his hair, his mouth on her breast as she rides him. His hips buck slowly up, meeting hers, sending shivers to crawl up and down her spine like spiders.

 

Soft, muffled moans echo throughout the dark room. How good it feels for her body to fall into him, but the emotional pain is keeping Lana from enjoying herself. 

 

Her teeth graze over his the flesh of his shoulder while leaving kisses here and there over top the skin of her partner.

 

“You’re so tight,” he grunts with his fingers digging into the meat of her thighs. “I love that,” praises Kuro before bitting down on her nipple.

 

She grunts as his teeth grind into her flesh. Her toes curl, nails clawing at his skull. “Don’t do that,” she grunts, panting heavily.

 

“You Love it,” hums the older man while smirking up at her. “Don’t whine when you like it,” he hushes as he kisses her cheek.

 

Her moans are music to his ears, burning honey in his ears. Soft, tender breasts rub against his chest, her tightly wrapped around him as he bounces her atop his dick.

 

She couldn’t hold back her moans as she reaches climax. Desperately, Lance clings to him; her cries of pleasure muffled in Kuro’s shoulders with drool poring out from her gasping lips. Her toes curl, back arches, throat dry as the leader cums inside her without warning.

 

Lance’s body falls limp into his arms. Her arms drop to her sides, with her body hugged into his strong, well built body as she breathes deeply his scent. Her body finally gave; mentality and physically worn-out. Slowly, her eyelids fall, and Lana herself, falls into a dreamless sleep with her heavy pants coming to a slow.

 

Slowly, Kuro shifts, pulling out from her, placing her resting body onto the bed with the covers over her body.

 

Lovingly, his thumb rubs over her lower lip. “I’ll be back baby,” he spoke, leaning down to kiss the forehead of his lover.

 

Kuro shifted up from the bed. Eyes no longer glowing yellow as he walks out the door. It closes behind him.

 

He’ll let her rest, for now. Lance will learn.

 

In time.

 

She’ll learn to play pretend.

 

”Just a little longer baby.”


	2. What Chess Piece am I?

Lance allows her feet to drag. Letting her bare feet shuffle on the frozen metal floor of the ship.

 

Shiro, or Kuro’s black button-up shirt. It was something she stole from him before Kuro ‘awoke.’ It lazily hung from her shoulders, and covers her light pink shorts underneath.

 

She had bite marks on her shoulders and neck, that darkened with him sucking on the tender skin; claw marks cover her wrists and back, from when Kuro holds her down in bed, even though she willingly has sex with him.

 

It’s still her Shiro, and she will get him back, but now she’s playing along—stringing him along so that Kuro can be Shiro again.

 

Something happened after Shiro reviled himself to her. It’s been a mouth, maybe two.

 

She didn’t feel well. It was like she was on her period all the time now. Dizzy, tired, her breast tender and ached, and mood swings hit her like a bus constantly, but she wasn’t on her period, she was late. And that’s what freaks her out.

 

Finally, puking this morning after she returned to her room, that was the final nail in the coffin.

 

Lance knew what this meant—she just had to be sure.

 

It’s scary. Terrifying.

 

Only Coran knew she was coming today, though he didn’t know why. Lana refused to tell him.

 

After what happened with Kuro, Lance tried to avoided him as much as possible.

 

Lana thought it would be easy. To keep it on the down-low like they’re relationship always was, the way they always kept it.

 

But when Kuro dropped their relationship like a bomb in front of the team while she slept, on the night he ‘manipulated’ her—it became the norm that they ‘spent time together.’

 

It shocked the team. Nearly knocked them on their asses.

 

Who’d a thunk that the strong willed, serious, kind captain of Voltron would go for the happy-go-lucky goofball girl that openly and friendlily flirts with anything with two legs.

 

Shiro told her that they’d tell the team when the time was right. And Lance understood. How could she not? This is war, and acted normal whenever the team was around. Even without anyone around, the two kept up the charade. It was easier that way.

 

But now that Kuro let the team know, it’s a whole new game that they play.

 

Even though Lance pushed to keeping it professional while still fighting in intergalactic war.

 

Luckily, for her, Kuro played along like she had wanted. Playing his cards right, putting the chess pieces in place.

 

Only keeping it professional when around the team. Putting on his mask. Only when alone does he revert back to his now true nature.

 

An act.

 

But Now, Lance finds herself playing along with more and more of his games - it’s almost like it’s not a game anymore - like second nature now.

 

But the question is: is she a pawn, a knight, a queen, a king, a player? What is she to him in this game?

 

The team still didn’t know that Shiro is different now. Darker - like a wild animal, a monster, thats more devious then humans.

 

Her thoughts break with the hiss of the door. The door closes behind her, and she is greeted with a friendly face.

 

“Ah, Lana. Its nice to see you,” Coran greets, waving her over. “Sit down my dear. I’ll have you shipshape in no time.” The older Altean smiles at her while patting down a spot on the table for her to sit on.

 

“Thanks for doing this for me Coran,” She thanked as she jumped onto the table, with her hands helping to lift her weight. “This stays between you and me, right?” She asks, leaning forward.

 

Coran straightens his back, head held high as his finger that traces an ‘X’ over his heart. “I promise. Now let’s get you all set up.”

 

After an hour of tests, Coran face held horror as he gripped the test results in his gloved hands.

 

“Oh-oh dear,” he mutters, in shock—his hand covering his mouth, eyes darting back and forth over the test paper.

 

“What—what is it? Is it bad?” Lance asks, leaning forward, with her fingers pushing into the metal table she sits on.

 

She knows already. And the thought terrifies her. Shivers sketcher down the young women’s spine.

 

The old Altean man opens his mouth, only to find it dry. “In normal circumstances; I’d say congratulations, but now—with the war with the Galra, I don’t know what to say,” he whispers as he hands over the paper.

 

There it was.

 

The results clear as day. “I knew it.” The words were dry, her bronze lips curled into a thin line. “I’m pregnant,” she mutters to herself, feeling the tears sting her deep, ocean blue eyes

 

“What will you tell the team?” Coran asks; gently placing a warm hand on her shoulder.

 

Her head falls to her chest, bangs falling over her face, rounding her cheeks while eyeing over the words. “I don’t know,” she mutters softly. Lance hadn’t thought that far ahead.

 

“Whatever you choose, I’ll support you my dear.” His moustache curls with a loving smile.

 

A low hum leaves the girl as her head raises to look up at him. “Thank you Coran.”

 

The Altean takes a finger to her eyes, whipping away the water from her eyes.

 

The blue paladin sighs, not with joy, nor disappointment behind it. It’s just a emotionless breath that escaped her lungs.” I’m going to keep it,” she spoke softly, lowering her head back down to the test results.

 

Coran pulls away, arms behind his back, and nods. “Would it be easier if I tell them, or do you want to?” He asks, voice calm and sitting to her ears.

 

“Let me tell Shiro first. He deserves to be the first to know,” she spoke with a lump in her throat, holding back a sob. She didn’t want to make Coran worry. “I mean, it is his,” she smiled wearily up at him.“Once I tell him, and he—“ she stopped. He isn’t really hers anymore, he doesn’t have a say, even if it is really Shiro. “Then, I’ll tell the team.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

Those were the last words he spoke to Lance before the older Altean let her roam around looking for Shiro, or Kuro, as he likes to be called by her now.

 

Her teeth grind into her thumb nail as she stakes over to the black paladin’s room. Pain bubbles in her chest while stepping down the hall to her leaders room.

 

How is she was going to tell him, she didn’t know. This isn’t her Shiro, not the man she feel in love with, but him all the same. And she still loves him, even with his darker persona.

 

She stops., coming face to face with the door to the black paladin’s room. Her left knuckles slide up the door, grazing the metal, ready to knock.

 

“What are you doing Lana?” the black paladin spoke from behind her. The words were sweet, like how he used to speak to her all the time, its scary.

 

Her head whipped around, her hair almost whipping her in the face. Her thumb lowers from her lips, now stuffed in her pocket. Eyes wide, like a deer caught in headlights at the soft voice. The blue orbs slid over to the other person next to him.

 

No wonder he sounded so sweet, Keith is with him.

 

“Hey Keith, Shiro,” she greets with a sheepish smile tugging at her lips. A lump sits in her throat, tugging the flesh inwards, like as if shes going to burst out into tears right there.

 

“Did you need me for something?” Shiro asked, playfully cocking his head to the side.

 

That smile sends shivers to crawl down her spine, making it feel numb. “Yeah,” she mutters, eyes darting to the floor. “Can I talk to you? Alone?” She asks, sharp eyes wandering to Keith’s violet eyes.

 

The red paladin shrugs, turning a heel before walking away without a word.

 

Shiro’s smile drops into a cold, icy frown before marching towards her. Now letting his dark side crawl out from its cave.

 

Quickly, he steps for her—fingers ball into a fist as the black paladin slams his arm above her head, trapping her.

 

“What is it?” He orders, not wanting to waist time. “You’ve been cold to me lately,” he growls, face inches closer. “I don’t like it when something that belongs to me—misbehaves.” The words came out cold with he’s sneer.

 

Of course he’s angry, Lance tries to stay away as much as possible when he’s like this.

 

Lance swallows, looking up at him with pleading eyes. “I know.” Her voice is strained. “I’m sorry.” The once slow, steady drum of her heart stops, now loudly pounding in her ears.

 

On second thought, this wasn’t such a good idea, but Lance couldn’t go back now, or it piss Kuro off even more.

 

“So what is so important that my love is willingly speaking to me,” he asks, words like venom as his metal finger grip her chin, now smirking like a puma that caught it’s dinner.

 

Lance opens her mouth, before shutting it tight.

 

The older man grunts,” common love,” he urges, brushing his lips against her cheek gently. “I’m listening,” he hums in a low voice while pecking her face. The soft, cracked lips press her cheeks, forehead. “Tell me what it is,” he orders.

 

“Don’t get mad,” Lana hissed and body turned to stone as Kuro suddenly starts to suck on her neck.

 

“We’ll see,” he coos. Yellow light up her skin, his eyes shift when he lets her know who’s in control.

 

Roughly, Kuro’s hands squeeze her waist while slowly pushing down on her flesh while the hands move to her hips.

 

She hissed once more, hands gripping his shoulders. “Wait,” she tries in a broken whisper. “This is important,” she whispers in a high pinched voice once more. “Stop,” she begs as his nimble fingers begin to unbutton the black shirt— revealing her bare breasts. “Stop please.” Fingers dug into the meat of his shoulder-blades.

 

A primal growl rumbles in his throat, making his words low and gruff. “I like it when you beg. Keep going,” he orders coldly.

 

This isn’t what she wanted.

 

“You’ve been a bad girl.”

 

The words painful.

 

“I’m going to punish you in the bedroom all day today.”

 

Venomous to the ear.

 

“Maybe I’ll even—“

 

“I’m pregnant!” She shouts, pushing the off-guard man off her.

 

Kuro stumbles back, eyes blown wide. “What did you say?” He asks in disbelief.

 

Lance holds her trembling hands to her chest, eyes closed as tears claw their way down her cheeks. “I’m pregnant,” she sobs, curling into herself, legs like their about to give way. “It’s yours. It’s yours, it’s yours, it’s yours,” She repeats over and over aloud as if it proves something, or she’s trying to convince herself it to be true, all the while the salt water spills from her sour eyes.

 

Kuro couldn’t help but smirk. His once surprised manner disappearing into glee.

How pathetic she looks right now, how beautiful, and this women—this goddess that he clammed, belongs only to him. And he knocked her up with his child. 

 

The black paladin’s long, snake like tongue drags over his upper lip at the thought of her belly swelling with their a brat. How lovely a sight she’d be. It’s exciting.

 

It’s perfect. This couldn’t have been an any better time for her to be knocked up.

 

Without warning, Kuro took hold of her waist before throwing the poor girl over his shoulder. Making Lance gasp.

 

“What are you doing?!” Lance screams, pounding on his back, desperately trying to wiggle out for his grasp.

 

The door slid open, revealing a dark room. The door hissed shut, blocking out the light from Lana’s eyes.

 

The darkness has sealed her fate.

 

Suddenly, her back hits the bed with a ‘thud’ and Kuro is on top of her. His lips digs into her mouth, tongue twisting it’s way past her lips with force.

 

Kuro pulls back, looking down at his goddess, his lover, his prize. His queen.

 

“It’s time,” Kuro whispers, shifting up from the bed.

 

Lance sits up instantly. Her hair a wild mess. “What are you talking about?” She mutters, looking over to where Kuro steps to.

 

The sound of shuffling meets her ears, before Kuro turns back to her, holding a syringe, alsomt like an epipen with the same yellow glow as his eyes.

 

It lit up that dark grin of his. 

 

A gasp escapes Lance before she throws a hand over her mouth.

 

“What—what is that?!” She shrieks while clawing backwards. Nails clawing back at the sheets beneath her as he stomps closer. Each thump from his boots is a warning. “Don’t touch me!” She yells, voice broken as she throws a pillow.

 

Kuro grabs her arm, yanking his lover forwards. “Baby, I need you to be still,” he hushes calmly, looking down at her lovingly.

 

Lance didn’t stay still for him. Her body thrashed around, pulling and yanking at her own limb while making grunts and squeals of pain as she did so.

 

She did care if she breaks a limb, anything would be better then this.

 

Kuro sighs, pinning her to the bed. “Love, this will only hurt for a moment,” he whispers into her ears. “You need to know I’m doing this for you, for our unborn children,” he hushes.

 

‘Her eyes widen, he wants more?!’ She thought, as the needle gets closer.

 

“No!” She screams in a broken voice, throwing her head around before Kuro presses her head down into the pillow, presses the needle deep into her neck. The cold liquid makes her freeze, whimpering. She let out a gasp as the needle is pulled from her flesh.

 

It all felt fuzzy as the needle pulls from her flesh.

 

And he lets go of her, now going back to towering over Lance once more. Her breaths are uneven, her body numb. She could no longer fight. 

 

Why had she been fighting again?

 

There’s a loud thud, and then the castle shakes. Red lights flash throughout the room. And Allura’s voice echoes though the halls.

 

“Paladins! The Galra are attacking!” She spoke. The rest of the princesses words are mere backroad noise until it disappeared from her ears as she looks up.

 

She could only focus on Shiro. Her Shiro.

 

Oh right, she had forgotten about him, but how could she do such a stupid thing, she loves him.

 

“Shiro,” she whimpers in slurred words, her soft voice calling out to him as she reaches up for him with both hands. Her fingers locking behind his neck as both she and him smile at on another. “My Shiro,” she says tiredly with a warm smile on her lips.

 

She he didn’t seem to care for her bare chest being exposed to her lover. Nor did she hide any shame from him. She loves her Shiro. Never afraid of him, her lover and soon father of her child. 

 

Shiro presses his forehead to hers. “Yes, my queen,” he whispers, kissing her lips as her eyes turn eyes. “My Lance.” 

 

Slowly, they flutter close as the sounds of chaos surrounds them. How drossy she felt, is it because of the pregnancy, must be?

 

Lance drifts through sleep, knowing that her Shiro will take good care of her.

 


	3. Our Little Game Is Over

 

Shiro’s gentle, metal hand strokes up the slender, bare back of the sleeping women on his chest. Her breathing gentle against his frozen skin, and her hands lazily rest atop his upper chest.

 

Shiro’s noise is stuffed into her hair, breathing in the gentle smell of strawberries while his wondering eyes slither down her naked body, that which is hidden under the black sheets that are tangle around the two pair bodies.

 

Suddenly, the cries of a baby echoes through the dark room. Lance shot up from her slumber, wide eyes, and heavy breaths leave her as she looks over to the crib while Shiro just stares at her bare chest.

 

Shiro allows his lover to crawl off him, though he misses her warmth. With her, the covers fallow her body.

 

Her feet stepping on the frozen surface of the metal sends shivers up her spine. Lance steps over to the crib, which is nailed to the floor, and opens the top.The child is clothed in a purple blanket, his tan skin melts with the fabric as he stares up at his mother, who is smiling lovingly down at him.

 

Slowly, Lance reaches down for her child, bring the boy into her arms, and pressed against her breasts, before she herself, sits back on the bed with a sigh of relief. The baby still sobs. “Hush darling,” she whispers into the babes cheek while rocking the bundle in her arms as Shiro’s arms creep around her slender waist, pulling her back close to his chest, hugging her from behind.

 

“He still needs a name,” Shiro reminds softly into her ear while glaring down at his offspring in his mates loving arms. Still so small.

 

Lance melts back into his cold body as a hum leaves her throat. “Nothing is good enough for him,” she whispers, looking down at the child cradling in her arms, who has now calmed after seeing the face of his father.

 

Shiro chuckles in a low tone before kissing the back of her neck. “I liked that name you spoke about: ‘Leo.’ Such a dashing name for the first of our offspring,” he whispers into the side neck, smirking into the smooth flesh neck.

 

“First?” Lance mutters the word to herself, turning her head into Shiro’s neck before smiling into his neck, purring happily at the thought. “I’ll bare your children. As many as you want,” she purrs lovingly into the older man. “So we agree his name will be Leo?” She hums, receiving a nod from her lover.

 

Suddenly, an alarm blares, and a screen pops up of a Galra general. Shiro scowls at the image, not wanting to leave his mate and offspring. The lights stop, and goes back to normal.

 

“Champion. There will be a meeting to discuss the the placement of—“

 

“Quite,” Shiro cut off in a harsh voice, a low hiss, before sighing. “I’ll be there. Just leave,” he growls, the screen shutting off without a second thought.

 

Lana sighs. “Must you leave?” She asks in disappointment as Shiro pushes himself up from the bed.

 

“I must, or the emperor will have my head,” he spoke as he walks to where his armour hung.

 

A low huff of laughter leaves the women. “The empire will be lucky that I don’t rip his head from his neck.” She smirks before kissing the child’s head.

 

Shiro shakes his head, before stepping back to kiss his loves forehead with a smile pulling on his lips. Slowly, he steps back to the armour, hanging nicely on its stand.

 

Lana’s eyes fall to the clump of clothes that had been ripped from their bodies the previous night. “Your underwear,” Lance deadpans, pointing to the floor.

 

Shiro smiles, almost smirks at his mate as he picks up his clothes. His lips press against Lance’s forehead. “Make sure to get something to eat. And if anyone crosses you, don’t be afraid to rip their throats out,” he hushes.

 

Lance chuckles darkly as Shiro pulls back. The look in her eyes is dark, smile wicked. “Oh darling. I’ll kill them whether they do something to me or not.” It’s a threat, an open one that tells a tail that she isn’t on any side. That she will kill anyone who is threat, doesn’t matter friend or foe.

 

A breath leaves Shiro, as he turns back to her with a smirk, amour fully on now. “I know. Don’t get on anyone’s bad side,” warns the man as his eyes glow eyes. “I’ll be back love,” he calls, blowing her a kiss.

 

*

 

Calmly, the human female walks through the halls. Her boots click against metal sheets of the ship, and a high pitch laughter of a baby draws the attention of other passing Galran.

 

The aliens eye her over, the young mother of a human offspring that has the blood of the Champion ruining through its veins. To say the least, it’s fascinating to them.

 

To have the blue and black Paladin’s create life. How small the child looked, and how load it was.

 

Lana never really cared for the glare or those yellow eyes on her, or rather her child.

 

Some have asked when he will be starting training, but all Lance could do was scoff at the question.

 

“What an abomination of the Champion.” Some call her child, but when Shiro isn’t around.

 

All are to afraid of him, but Lance, she doesn’t talk back most of the time, so no one sees the Champion’s mate as a threat. Of course, the Galra are nothing but scum, and will be easily disposed of once they no longer have a use. If Shiro sees it fit, they can always just return to the Paladins. Voltron still believes that Shiro and Lance are still missing, so it bea convincing story to tell them that the blue and black Paladin’s escaped.

 

“Wonder what it be like to stuff her full of kits,” a Galran male whispers to another. The other elbows the male immediately after, knowing that Lance has stopped, and is know glaring at them.

 

Lance smiles at them, stepping over to the pair. She’s far smaller them the two of them combined, but her skill is far superior.

 

Confidently, she reaches for the gun at her thigh. “Should a shoot you, or gut you?” She asks, pulling out the gun, and waving it around. Others begin to stare at the ex-paladin threatening two large Galran soldiers with a baby strapped to her chest by a cloth.

 

“No ma’am,” the spoke, stiffening.

 

Lance’s smile drops into a bored expression, her eyes glaring daggers at them. “You’re no fun,” she mutters before walking away.

 

This is how she gets respect, though all she does is walk around the ship and take care of her child.

 

Her son does not cry, he’s usually very quiet, but when he does, it brings Lana relief. Sometimes at night he’s so silent, she’ll stay up late, making sure he lives though the night.

 

Lance sits down in a chair in the company of others, though she doesn’t care who watches her coo at her child. Some find the child cute when it giggles, others find him a nuisance.

 

“Lance,” Shiro gently called out, making her turn back to the older man in his Galran armour. Blood is in his ruffled hair and taints his chest-plate.

 

She smiles, kicking her legs over to spin the chair around to smile at him. The general doesn’t hesitate to show his affection by leaning down to kiss her.

 

He takes a knee, becoming eye level with his son. The baby’s eyes widen and he reaches out for his father. The man smiles, picking up the baby from Lance’s lap and kisses the top of his head.

 

A few Galra snicker, making the human male turn his head slightly to glare at them.

 

“To think the Champion fawns over a cub,” one snarls with laughter.

 

Shiro growls, but Lance is the one to stand. Calmly, she walks over to the small group of Galra men and women.

 

She comes to a stop, arms crossed. A women howls with laughter, “for the Champion’s mate, you are a small thing,” she chuckles, making the others laugh with her.

 

“He must have taken pity on you.”

 

Another growls, “but you are alluring. What a waste you are for him,” he purrs.

 

It’s clear they haven’t been on this ship long. She hasn’t seen them before and clearly they don’t know how to talk to her. She needs to show them respect.

 

As if by lightning, Lana whips out her her pistol and shoots the howling women into shoulder. It hit in between where the armour barely covers skin-suit. She jumps back with a hiss of pain, holding We’re the bullet rests. Then she shot another’s knee, before gripping the one that told her Shiro is worthy by the collar and flipping over her shoulder.

 

Suddenly, the cries of her child snaps her out of her bloodlust. Like nothing, Lance turns back to her lover and baby.

 

“Wench,” The one she throw hisses, and in an instant, Lana shot him point range. He falls back screaming, making her baby cry harder.

 

Shiro tried to hush the babe, but once Lance reaches them, Leo only wants his mama.

 

Lana reaches for Leo, and Shiro gladly hands him over as she sits in his lap.

 

Shiro nuzzles his nose into her hair, his arms wrapping around her waist while yellow eyes glow up at the Galra staring back at him.

 

Suddenly, the alarms start blaring, and a screen showing Voltron, or what remains attacking.

 

Shiro can’t hear the voices yelling or orders being given as she stares down at Lance, trying to coax their child to calm.

 

“They’ve come for us,” he mutters, making Lance turn back to him.

 

“And should we go?” She asks, standing to her feet.

 

The Champion shrugs, smiling. “They do not know that we left of our own free will. I see no need to go back, but I don’t see any reason to stay either.”

 

Lana hums, reaching out her hand for Shiro’s, and he takes it as he stands.

 

Quickly, the walk back to their chambers, making sure to grab prison uniforms from the cells.

 

Stripping from their armour, the two slip on the the skin tight body suits and purple shirts. Lana making it more believable and ruffles her hair, and wiping the still wet blood on Shiro’s armour and smudges it on the ripped shirt.

 

Shiro already has blood in his ruffled hair and it stains his face.

 

“Shall we?” He asks, playfully bowing his head to her, and extending his hand to her.

 

Lance giggles as she picked up Leo. She takes his hand and does the best curtsey she can with her baby in her arms. “We shall.”

 

No one seemed to pay attention with Voltron attacking, that the two of them snagged an escape pod and launched.

 

Voltron soon backed off the ship after Shiro sent out an emergency signal to the black lion.

 

Keith picked up immediately, not suspecting that the two left by their lonesome and without a fight.

 

At first, everyone but Coran was shocked to find out Lance had given birth to a baby. And further confused when finding out Shiro is the father.

 

As the others allow Lance and Shiro a shower while they watch Leo, the two took them up on the offer even though Lance was slightly afraid for Leo. Allura promised to watch him thoroughly.

 

Though Shiro partook in Lana’s fears, he willingly let the team watch his pup.

 

The water runs down their backs Lance wraps her arms around Shiro’s waist, planting kisses on his back. The black paladin hums before turning back to hold his lover by her small waist as her arms now wrap around his shoulders.

 

Their eyes turn eyes as they give each other to toothy grin before leaning in to kiss one another. Their lips gently smack against each other’s. Lance’s fingers tangle with Shiro’s hair as he lifts her up so her legs can wrap around him.

 

Shiro pulls away to suckle on Lance’s tender neck. Slowly, his lips move upwards to Lana’s ear. “Lets make another one,” he growls playfully, making the women giggle.

 

This little game is over for the two of them. All that is left is defeating the Galra empire and they can have the wonderful world they dreamed of.


End file.
